


A Thousand Years

by officiallynotokay



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallynotokay/pseuds/officiallynotokay
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since the Dragon Age. Justice has lived through them all, waiting until the day two soulmates meet again.





	

Maria wandered around the library, frustrated. She had been wandering around trying to find a topic for her history essay. She had been procrastinating this for weeks, and now she only had a few days to finish it. She sighed, inwardly kicking herself as she ran her fingers idly along the bookshelf. Her handed glided over a book that was sticking out further than the other, and instead of ignoring it, she stopped and grabbed it.  The book had a golden spine, and on the cover, written in red, was The Dragon Age. She vaguely remembered learning about that century in her senior year of high school. It was a bloody time, filled with wars,  blights, racism and cruelty.

_ I suppose this will have to work _ she said to herself, bring the book over to a table. She sat her backpack down and brought up her laptop. The beginning was dull, only explaining how the Divine had named the name age after a High Dragon had been sighted. After a few chapters of dull reading however, she got to the Fifth blight. Maria began reading how an elven girl had just joined the Grey Wardens, and had watched as her comrades fell, betrayed by their kings father-in-law. She and a man named Alistair became the only Grey Wardens left, and together they raised an army, soon defeating the Archdemon, Urthemiel.

Six years later, somebody destroyed the Chantry in Kirkwall, starting the mage rebellion. Nobody had caught the person who was responsible, although there had been rumors a Grey Warden had done it. Kirkwall had been lost thousands of years ago, and Maria couldn’t remember where it had been located.  _ Find map of ancient cities. _ She wrote into her notes before continuing to read.

In 9:40, the Inquisition had been formed after debates for Mages and Templars had been blown up, killing hundreds of people, including Divine Justinia. A tevinter Magister, Corypheus, had infiltrated the debates and had accidentally blown the building up as he attempted to unlock an ancient elven orb. Only him and a mage had survived the blast. The woman had gone on to become Inquisitor, and a year later defeated the magister. 

Maria set the book down and leaned back in her chair. Thousands of years had passed since the Dragon Age, and magic had slowly dwindled away, until a rare few possessed the gift, yet the magic today different from those ancient spells. She looked down at her hand, allowing frost to emit from her fingertips. Maria had the gift of magic, but was not able to do much. Some were able to develop their skills more, able to use their magic to help others, like healing, or using it for science. But she was only able to freeze small amounts of water, or occasionally create warmth for herself on a cold winter's day. She sighed to herself and let her eyes close, feeling exhausted after studying for so long. 

“Excuse me?” A male voice said. Maria jumped and opened her eyes, and saw a tall man with longer blonde hair standing next to her, holding her phone. “I believe this is yours?” He said, setting down the phone onto the table. 

“Oh, yes. I must have dropped it, Thank you. Wait, aren’t you in my English class?” Maria asked. He nodded.

“I believe I am! Jack.” He said, holding out his hand.  


“Maria.” She said with a smile and grabbed his hand to shake it. As soon as their hands touched, she screamed, not out of pain, but surprise. Her world became blue before images filled her mind. 

****

She saw herself, holding a man. _Jack._ She realized. And he was dying.

“ **_Anders!_ ** ” She screamed. The mans face was a sickly color, and his veins were visible through his skin, though they looked black. “ **Please, I can’t lose you, you’re all I have left!** ” The man smiled, and placed a hand on her cheek. 

“We always knew this day would come, Marian.” He said, his voice weak. She shook her head at him, refusing to believe that the man she had loved for nearly twenty years was dying. 

“I can.. We can still cure you! We’ll find the Warden! Make her cure you!” The man just laughed, not mocking her, but admiring her optimism. 

“We both know I do not have the time to find her. You can be free now, love. You no longer have to run. Go, live a normal life.” His voice was strained. “I love you.” He whispered before he hand fell to his side, and his breathing stopped.

“Anders? No, Anders, please.” The woman said and began shaking him frantically. “Don’t do this to me. Don’t leave me all alone.” Her eyes widened after a moment and she curled over her lovers body and began rocking back and forth and screaming. 

*****

Maria’s vision slowly came back. She was staring at the library ceiling. Her chair had tipped over, causing her to fall onto the floor. She turned her head and saw that Jack had fallen down as well, and was just now beginning to come to.   


“I.. what was that?” She said, her voice soft, and a hint of fear in it. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her head. Jack pushed himself up and grabbed onto her arms.

“Marian.” He said and her eyes widened as she realized what happened. She was the fabled Champion of Kirkwall. The stories that were told to children had been true. And the man in front of her was Anders, who had destroyed the Chantry Kirkwall, but that wasn’t all he was. He had rallied mages for ten years, before the calling had finally taken his life.

“Anders.” She whispered and threw her arms around him. Her memories of her past lives were slowly coming back to her. She saw life after life, never meeting her love, but before dying, Justice appeared, looking at her sadly.

“Perhaps next life, Hawke.” He’d say, before allowing her to drift off, and into the next life. She had repeated this until finally, today she had found her lost love, the man who had been stolen from her.   


“I am never letting you go.” She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder, and Anders laughed. 

“I was not planning on allowing it my love.” He whispered back. They both felt something inside them vanish, and knew their old friend had finally left, his final task complete. 


End file.
